


The Snitches

by daddybarnes1



Series: The Tumblr Series [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Peter passes out, its a whole ordeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybarnes1/pseuds/daddybarnes1
Summary: A mission gone wrong
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Tumblr Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	The Snitches

Peter wasn’t dumb, okay? Sometimes he made dumb  decisions  where he didn’t think his plan all the way through, but he wasn’t inherently stupid.

With that being said, this is the dumbest he’s ever been.

He made three mistakes that lead to this conclusion. Mistake Number One; he stayed out patrolling until 5 in the morning.

It was a busy night for him, it seemed like all the thieves in Queens had banded together to rob the whole borough in one fell swoop. He tried his best to keep up, and threw Mr Stark off his tail by setting his monitoring watch to sleep mode.

He helped a few old ladies (the nice Dominican lady bought him another Churro), and he did some odd jobs here and there. The problem was that when he finally got home, he needed to be up in an hour for school.

Mistake Number Two; instead of sleeping, he decided to just power through and skip patrol tonight.

He spent the day at school dragging his feet, asking Ned to take down notes if he dozed off in class. He was so tired he couldn’t even eat. When the bell finally went, he was so ready to fall down face first into his bed.

And then his phone rang.

_** Mr Winter Soldier with the Cool Arm... ** _

God fucking damn it.

He should have let the phone ring out, texted later and said he was asleep, but he couldn’t do that in good consciousness.

Bucky was brief. He and Sam were tracking a ring of arms dealers who had Chitauri tech and old Ultron pieces. The dealers were looking to hit Avengers Tower.

They were calling in Spider-Man for support.

Mistake Number Three; Peter decided to slam 10 red bulls and help on the mission.

It was going well. He was jittery, and either his heart was beating so fast he couldn’t feel it or it had stopped completely, but he was fine.

Until he wasn’t.

***

Steve has given Bucky his fair share of heart-attack-inducing close calls, but Peter definitely took the cake on this one. 

He was swinging to the building where he and Sam were perched, surveying the drop zone, when he suddenly stopped talking.

Bucky looked up and watched as his arms dropped to his side and he started plummeting.

In hindsight, he should have let Sam catch the kid. But he panicked, and he jumped after him.

He heard a startled ‘What the fuck?!’ from Sam, but he was already over the side of the building and had managed to grab the teen.

And now they were both falling.

He felt something grab his shirt, and looked up to find Sam. He tried to pull the three of them up, managing to narrowly dodge a fence, but then they fell out of the sky.

Into a pond.

Bucky felt his wrist, that he had stupidly put out to catch himself, snap under the weight of the three of them. He threw the still unconscious kid over his shoulder and turned to face Sam, who was trying to shake a bunch of leaves and algae out of his wings.

“Suits jammed, we’ll have to walk back to the tower.” Sam told him, glaring.

“Perfect.” Bucky muttered back, wading to the edge of the pond.

An old lady had stopped, staring at them with wide eyes. She pulled out her phone and started recording them, so Bucky bared his teeth at her.

“ _ Mind your damn business _ _._ ” He hissed.

Sam reaches out and smacked his shoulder, but the damage was done. She quickly dialled 911, and started relaying what was happening to the operator.

“For fucks sake.” Sam sighed, grabbing Bucky’s shirt and dragging him in the direction of Avengers tower.

The lady shouted after them, but they ignored her. God, Tony was going to be pissed.

***

Tony was still getting used to being on speaking terms with Barnes. Some days were harden than others, but he thought he was being rather mature about the whole situation. 

With that being said, he had declined the mans last three calls. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with him right now, he was waiting for Peter to stop by during patrol. 

He would have continued to press decline on the calls, of it wasn’t for the fact that the next one was from Sam.

“What?” Tony snapped. 

“Peter’s in the medbay.” Sam said, quietly. 

“He’s _what_?!”

***

“What happened?” Tony asked, looking between the three sopping wet superheroes.

“I’m not saying it’s Peter’s fault-“ Sam said slowly, trying to placate the angry man.

“-but it’s Peter’s fault.” Bucky cut over him, sitting on a separate bed as one of the nurses wrapping his healing wrist.

“Ugh, snitches.” Peter scoffed from his own bed, fiddling with his IV.

“Just tell me what happened.” Tony said, sharply.

“Apparently Peter thought that if he drank 10 red bulls, he wouldn’t have to eat for the day-“ Sam began, recalling the story Peter had told them about his hectic night.

“It was a timesaver!” Said teen cut in.

“and then he passed out while swinging-“ Bucky continued.

“and Bucky’s first reaction was to jump off the roof to grab him-“

“so Sam had to jump to grab me-“

“and our combined weight was too much for the wingsuit to pull up in time-“

“so we crashed into a pond-“

“Bucky broke his wrist-“

“Sam’s suit jammed-“

“and Peter was still passed out-“

“so we looked like two creeps who had kidnapped an unconscious kid-“

“which might have been because Bucky said ‘mind your damn business’ to a lady passing by-“

“and then that old bitch called the cops.” Bucky finished with a sneer.

Peter nodded, his face serious.  
“She’s the real snitch here.”

Tony looked between the three of them, sighed deeply, and then dropped his head into his hands.  
“...you two are never allowed to Peter-sit  again.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Absolutely fine.”

“ _HEY_!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr post I made a while back. Follow me @daddybarnes1ao3


End file.
